Which Story
by MickeyMouseR5AA
Summary: The Outcome has now been announced Please read! New story line should be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

**I need help deciding on a story to write. Here's this one, called **_**You'll fight for Me?!**_

**Also I got the idea for the papera (Papera= can create weapons and beauty with paper) from a great story called the Heiress.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, but I do own this story and a few future characters.**

**ENJOY!**

"Run Ally! Run!" My dad yelled at me, while fighting off one of the darks. (The bad supernaturals) Me and my family are royals. My parents are the King and Queen of Covana, my hometown. Anyways my parents were helping the guards fight off the darks. I couldn't well, because that's what the darks were after. They were after me. That's why I'm running, running away from my village, my home. I couldn't let my parents down. I had to find safety, no matter what.

I was running blindly, no direction, no idea on where to go. I had no other family that I knew of, outside of Covana. I was too busy with my thoughts that I didn't realize that I had passed into the human realm, until I as falling. I stopped falling and was rolling around in a field. Once I stopped rolling, I was trying to figure out how I had gotten into the human realm. Usually the border is filled with electricity? Unless dad had turned it off.

"What did I do?! What did I do to the darks?!" I yelled. Expecting no answer, or no one to hear me, I started sobbing.

"Hey are you alright?" A deep voice asked.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine." I said looking down, while trying to dry my tears.

I then felt someone sit next to me. He lifted my chin up so I would have to look at him. I closed my eyes to try to stop the tears that were still threatening to fall from my eyes. I opened my eyes, to find grey eyes staring back at me.

"What are you?" I asked before I could stop myself

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you are." He said

"Fine, I'm a Papera… and don't say you're just human, because I know you're not due to your eyes." I said

"Ok say that again, you're a what?!" He asked astonished

"A Papera." I said, scared of his reaction.

"I…I…I th-th-thought th-that they were e-ex-extinct." He asked, still clearly astonished

"Close, but no. There's only me I think." I said, "Anyways you've got tell me what you are."

"Well I'm a Supernatural Agent." He exclaimed as if it was no big deal.

I just stared at him. Not believing him.

"Say that again, because it sounded as if you said you were a Supernatural Agent." I Asked

"Yupp. That's exactly what I said." He answered

**How's that sneak peak? Anyways here's another story, called **_**Supernatural Spy**_

**I kind of got this Idea from the story **_**Opposites Attract **_**by **_**EmilyAnaya19.**_** If you get the chance you should read that story! It is really good! Anyways enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. (yet lol)**

Hey everyone! My name is Ally Dawson, I am 17 years old. I am also a one of the best supernatural spies around. You heard me right, I am a supernatural spy. I attend Miami Leann's Academy, which is an all-girls academy. This academy is #1 in the country besides its twin. Which is Miami Larane's Academy, and our rival. They think they're all big and bad when they really aren't. I mean yes, most of them are tall and have 6 packs, and everything. Alright Ally shut up! I've got to go anyways, due to my phone.

"Leann." The voice on the other line said

"Marine." I answered

"Ok good, are you Ally Dawson?" The voice asked again

"Yes, what's going on?"

"New mission, something strange is happening in the old mill again!"

"Ok I'm on it!" I exclaimed and changed in about 10 sec.

I was walking up the driveway to the mill when I noticed that something was different. It was way too quiet. It was almost like an eerie quiet. I gathered all of my courage and went inside the mill. Once I stepped inside, I heard a way too familiar voice coming from the staircase. That's when I noticed Elliot Parkers sitting there. Elliot Parkers was a vampire the prince of them all. He wants me to become his wife, even though I want to kill him.

"Ahh Ally Dawson long time no see." He smirked, showing his fangs

"What do you want Elliot?" I asked him already knowing the answer

"I think you already know the answer. Now don't you." He said standing up then speeding over to me wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"And guess what it's not going to happen!" I yelled at him trying to get out of his grasp.

"Oh, yes it will!" He said pulling me towards a portal.

I was just about to be shoved into the portal when I heard a grunt. And Elliot's grip loosened around my waist. Before I was able to say Pickles I was picked up bridal style and sped out the door. Where I was dumped onto the ground. I looked up to find, no other than Austin Moon standing there. Our Rival's best S.S.

"What are you doing here Moon?" I asked accusingly

"Saving you that's what." He answered

But before I could speak, there was a flash of light and Elliot yelling,

"Oh watch it Moon, because Ally is Mine!" Elliot yelled through the mill.

I looked up to see Austin's reaction, and saw him smirking at me. But before I could say anything he left and hurried back to headquarters.

I was really confused with his reaction, but let it go.

**Ok that's it for now. But please review and tell me which one you liked better. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I decided to add 2 more sneak peeks/summaries due to not many people reviewed on which one they liked. Anyways I love these 2 stories better than the first ones. So here's the first story called **_**Letters to You**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**_

**Summary: **Austin and Ally have moved away from each other and Miami. Basically they're at different ends of the country. Ally is in New York, while attending her dream school, MUNY. Austin on the other hand has moved from Miami to California due to relocation of Starr Records. Austin and Ally keep in touch, but through a different way. Through a way with no technology just pencil and paper.

**Sneak Peak:**

_Dear Austin_

_How are you? I miss you like crazy! It feels wrong without you by my side! Anyways MUNY is amazing and there are a bunch of really talented people, but no one like you though. Right now I have a few of the teachers help me create a whole new different song. One that's up beat, but still gets a message across. Also I have a surprise for you that you'll receive in 2 months. Anyways I've got to get to class. See ya._

_Best Friends Forever,_

_~Ally_

Dear Ally

I'm great you? I miss you so much too! I know how you feel on being a part, because just the other day I was walking around Starr Records looking for you, and yelling your name. Let's just say I gained some stairs and a lot of people ask if I was OK or if I was drunk. Then after about 2 hours of doing that Jimmy sent me home, because he thought I was sick or something. Anyways you should've seen some of the faces I received! They were Priceless! Also why do I have to wait 2 months? That's crazy! Ugh anyways I've got to go, Jimmy's demanding kind of scares me! And I'm serious! Oh well See ya.

Best Friends Forever,

~Austin

**How'd you like that story? Should I change it up? Is there anything that I should most defiantly change? Oh well here's another story called **_**What Has She Done to ME?!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**_

**Summary: **Austin works at Melody diner, he is usually bored out of his mind until a certain brunette walks in and throws him off.

**Sneak Peak:**

I walk into Melody diner for my shift at 6 am. I'm working the mornings now because Mindy usually forgets about this place until about 3 pm. So that's basically my day. Nothing too exciting except singing all day. Even singing all day can be boring.

Everything was going smoothly until about 12 pm a petite brunette came in and sat a booth closest to the front window. I don't know what came over me, but I became really nervous. And I do mean really nervous. I then walked over to her and started singing the specials.

"Today's specials are cream of spinach, but hold on because I ain't finished. I can sing a ballad about our cop salad." I sung

"Hmm, I guess I'll have cop salad and some water." She answered in her oh-so-beautiful voice.

After I took her order, I was having a tough time. I had put my hand in the mac and cheese so many times. I've spilt beverages all over me, and my attention keeps going over to that brunette over there. It wasn't until she came in that I started having all these problems And After that brunette left things started going normal again. One thing though, what has she done to me?!

**That's all for now! Thanks for reading! Also please Review! And tell me which Story/sneak peak you liked best! That's all. See ya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! How are you all? Well thanks for all of the ones who reviewed me their favorite sneak-peaks. I might do a sequel to **_**Looks Can Be Deceiving**_**, with that said that means the stories that you have chosen will have to wait a while. Now for the voting, we have 2 sneak peeks that are…**

_**Supernatural Spy**_

_**And**_

_**What Has She Done to Me?!**_

**Cast your votes, through review or you can PM you vote. That's all for now though.**

**Thanks,**

**~Nikki**


	4. Author's Note

**Ok, I just want to run this by, that this is an auslly story. Nothing Else, I also am not doing something based on a movie I have a) never seen or b) I dislike. That's all on that part. Anyways I think I've come to a conclusion on what story I will be doing. Therefore I want to warn you all that it will take a while because I decided I might do a sequel to **_**Looks Can Be Deceiving**_** if I get enough reviews. Also on the story that I have chosen, it could take a while to update due to I haven't fully planned out the story. Actually, let's rephrase that I never really have an outline for my stories. (I make it up as I go, so that could be why they're not too great) However I don't really know how I'm going to start the first chapter of the story I have chosen.**

**Alright who wants to find out what story I've chosen? You could be shocked of the answer. Well… I'm going to be mean to you**

_Anddddddddddddddddddd_

**Not tell you. So if you want to find out which one, I need at least 50 reviews on which is your favorite story? (That way I can double check that's the story that everyone wants) Or you can just say you want to know the story or something I don't care how you want to review just please review.**

**~Nikki**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright as I said in the last chapter, I **_**will**_** need at least 50 reviews for the announcement of the story so REVIEW! Also a sequel for **_**Looks Can Be Deceiving **_**will be premiring soon. The name of the sequel will most likely be called **_**Can I Trust You?**_** So anyways review on which story! **


	6. Chapter 6

**OK Everyone! I said I'd tell you once I reached 50 reviews, and I'm sticking to that. So if you please can tell me which story you'd want. This right here is your chance to decide so might as well take the chance. Anyways I only need 15 more people to review their favorite story/sneak peak. That's all I want to say for now. Hopefully within the next chapter you tell me which sneak peak you like or at least say you're dying to know the sneak peak! (Just an example) So have an AUSTINastic and ALLYmazing day.**

**~Nikki**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, now we're down to 4 more reviewers! I need 4 more reviews so you could hear the story announcement! Sooo please REVIEW! I have a cool announcement, at least I think it's cool and I hope you think so too. Soo Please REVIEW!**

**~Nikki**


	8. The Outcome

**Guess what Everybody! Who's excited to know the outcome?! I do have to say it was really close! Anyways, the outcome for the story plot line is…**

_**Supernatural Spy!**_** I am writing this with nerdychick316! She's awesome! Also it will be under her account do to me not able to update as much and everything. **

**Anyways, for the people who loved **

_**What has she done to me? **_**Well that's the next story line after everything's done.**

**Anyways Supernatural Spy is the winner (by like 2 votes) thanks for everyone (especially nerdychick316) who reviewed and stay tune for the new story line!**

**~Nikki**


End file.
